


Stuck in the past

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-20
Updated: 2003-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lips hovered for a second before pressing back, harder. He felt the teeth of the vampire, sharp and painful against the skin of his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the past

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dim Genesis

 

 

Stuck in the Past  
PG-13  
Gundam Wing  
Pairing: 1x4 

"Do you know what they did to the vampire hunters in the old days?" the soft voice murmured from beside him, but he could not see. His vision was obscured by the filmy silk drapes hung from the ceiling. Soft and lacy draping, swaying in the cold room. 

The drapes brought red and black to the room, the colours of war, of blood and of death. The dash of colour did not bring darkness to the room, instead, it clashed and melded with the black until the room became a maze of red and black, blood and death, it was oddly suited. Of course, if you take into account who had decorated the room, it wasn't so odd after all. 

"Well? Do you?" 

Yes, he did. But his voice wasn't working, he didn't like the fact that he couldn't see the speaker and he wasn't going to have a conversation with a member of the undead population. 

"You do, don't you?" but I'll tell you the story anyway, I always loved it when it happened. It was exciting. They used to drink the hunter's blood without clouding his mind, not taking away the pain, or the pleasure. You know vampire bites are addictive, don't you? if you don't cloud the human's mind, they become infatuated and obsessed with you, always wanting more and more. It drives them insane," A low laugh, Heero saw a flash of movement to his left and he spun around, trying to ignore the rush in his head. Nothing, only the disturbance in the drapes. "It drove them mad, it was like the blood lust, only stronger. And do you know what happened to the hunters?" 

"They'd be left alone in a room, locked so that they could not find a way out." Heero finally said, eyeing the pile made by his weapons, wondering whether he could reach it before the vampire could get to him. he inched forward. 

"Yes, that's right." A light, amused laugh, this time behind him. "The hunter would be driven mad by his own desire, clawing at the walls, trying to find a way out. He'd die in the end, of course, they always die, but do you know what the best part is?" 

"If you're referring to the part that the hunter is clearly aware of the fact that it was wrong. But they cannot control themselves because the lust is too strong, then yes, I do know." Heero said flatly. 

"Yes, I always loved that part, it was my favourite." The voice was closer, it was still behind him, Heero tried to turn around, but he was caught in a tangle of red and balck lace, the materail wrapped around his feet and he tripped, falling down hard onto his knees. 

An iron grip clamped down onto his shouldered, holding him in place, immobile and frozen. His body tensed, but the vampire's hand on him made sure that he remained in one place, and that if he tried to get away, he'd definitely either tear the muscles in his shoulder, it he's dislocate his arm, and considering the fact that he was trying to bide his time before trying for escape, getting injured right now was not an option in the books. 

The vampire moved in front of him, smiling slightly, lips curving triumphantly, like a child who had gotten what he'd wanted at long last by tricking and lying, triumph, glee and satisfaction all rolled into one, Heero grimaced. This was not going to turn out good. 

"Who are you?" He demanded, if it were anyone else, you'd say they were merely stalling for time, but in this case, he wasn't, he was curious, and he had just wanted to know. The smile widened, showing a white flash of teeth. "Call me Quatre." 

No matter how old Quatre really was, (and from the power radiating from him, Heero would say at least 500), he still looked like a child, no more than 16 years old. He was small and slender, if Heero had gotten up, and they could stand side-by-side, Heero would be at least, a-head-and-a-half taller. Heero could see why so many humans trusted him enough to follow him their deaths, although, truthfully, they probably did not know that they were going to die when they decided to help the 'helpless' child. His golden hair and fair skin, together with the pair of sky blue eyes, and the innocent, half-vacant look he wore, as if he was just a small child, lost in a big place with nowhere to go and no-one to help him. The look that made people think he was gazing off into space, looking at something only he could see struck and odd chord in people's heart, making them feel protective over him, feel like they want to take him home, wash him, bathe him, and then dress him in fineries until he shone and stood out, like an angel. 

Except, baby, this angel had fallen. 

"What do you want?" 

"What do I want? Isn't it always the same with us? A world covered in darkness so we can venture out into the outside world whenever we like without fearing harm from the sun. rivers of blood and life to feed from every where we go, so we would never have to go hungry. .." Quatre laughed, head thrown back carelessly, "I want to see the sunlight again though, that would be fun, but it would also kill me wouldn't it? So I'm not too tempted to try that just yet. 

Heero glared, the vampire was laughing at him, mocking him and enjoying it immensely also. He was no longer being held down, the vampire stood in front of him, shoulders back, and hands tucked casually into the pockets of a pair of black jeans, if he made a run for it, he wasn't sure if he could get passed him, nor was he sure that he could find the way through and around the lace to the door. 

"Of course, if you meant what did I want with you, well, that's a completely different matter then, is it not?" 

"How different, exactly?" 

Another low laugh, his stomach muscles was starting to cramp from being held in the awkward position for too long, slowly, Heero rose himself up and untangled his legs from the hangings. Slowly, so the vampire would not kill him in surprise. Once his legs were free, he once again located his pile of weapons, they were beside him, if only he could just get to the wooden sword... 

"Well...I was thinking along the lines of a hunt, y'know? Like the ones they used to have. Have you ever seen one? Or are you too young to remember? The elders forbade it ten years ago, something about too many vampires dying in the process. I always regretted the choice, if the vampires are stupid enough to get caught by the hunter during a chase, then they deserve to die. And-" 

Taking advantage of the momentary lapse of the vampire's attention, Heero dove sideways, toward the pile of weapons. He heard an angry growl behind him and felt a hand grab the leg of his pants, the material tore, but the momentum carried him away from the weapons and sent him crashing into a hanging, knocking the wind out of him, but also flinging him away from the angry vampire. This was his chance, he could survive without weapons, but he desperately needed to get out of here. 

He clambered to his feet, tripping on the material but somehow, he still managed to get clear, he spun behind the hanging and ran. He had no idea which way was out, and he also had no idea where the vampire was, he could no longer hear the angry footsteps behind him. 

The door, he remembered a red door from when he'd been brought into the room, he'd been carried, and the vampires had thought he was unconscious, but he'd seen the entrance, and now, he just had to- 

-there, found it. A red door, shorter than he was in height, and was thinner than usual, but he could fit through that, no problem. He grasped the handle, hoping that it would open. It opened, and he mentally breathed a sigh of relief, Heero pulled the door open and stumbled out into the dark-and walked straight into a warm body. 

"You made it." A whisper sounded in his ear, he felt something touch his neck, and his legs gave out, crumbling beneath him. He couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Silky hair on his face and hot breath on his lips made him freeze in a sudden surge of internal panic. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" He felt a brush of cold lips against his neck, shivers racked his body, panic coursing through him still. The lips hovered for a second before pressing back, harder. He felt the teeth of the vampire, sharp and painful against the skin of his throat. 

"Relax, this won't hurt. And don't worry, the room I've prepared for you is very nice. I think you'll like it." 

 


End file.
